


Under the water

by Meinleere



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinleere/pseuds/Meinleere
Summary: Laurence suddenly collapses and leaves Tharkay to deal with the aftermath.





	Under the water

Tharkay descended the stairs quickly, buttoning his shirt as he approached the dining room and came to a halt at the kitchen door where their newly hired cook was working. Elliot Meadows had started last week. He was a tall and very lanky fellow who delighted in experimenting with spices. A man of Tharkay’s taste as he had become rather bored with the pallet of the English, how anyone could call boiled potatoes and salt a meal was beyond him. Tharkay nodded to meadows as he passed and entered the dining. Beyond the necessary items of furniture the building was mostly empty, this barely bothered Tharkay but he could sense the mild disappointment that radiated off Laurence whenever he wandered their empty home. Their home, he toyed with the thought for a moment, While he did own this estate he hardly considered himself as a lord over it, and found it far more appealing to have Laurence apply his own thoughts to how it should run. 

Thinking of Laurence Tharkay heard the creak of the staircase as the man himself descended and exited to greet him, only to be given pause. Laurence was a fright, he wobbled on his feet as he walked, his face was pale as death. Laurence opened his mouth to speak only to cover his mouth and cough violently doubling over, Tharkay rushed to his side as Laurence tried to stand upright and placed a hand on his arm. He was hot to the touch even through his clothes, and Tharkay found panic edging into his mind when Laurence spoke.

“I’m sorry, I feel rather faint“ he coughed, knees buckling and fell. Tharkay wrapping his arms around his middle and falling with him. He kneeled on the ground clutching Laurence who continued to cough violently into his chest. “Meadows! get a doctor!” he screamed, the cook franticly exiting the kitchen, taking one look at Laurence before bolting towards the front door, the sound of it rebounding echoed in their empty home. And Laurence fell silent.

How he managed to haul Laurence upstairs to his room was beyond Tharkay. He was covered in sweat, both his own and Laurence’s by the time he arrived at the latters room. Once setting Laurence down onto the bed he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, letting the cool morning air access to his hot flesh. the heat that was radiating off Laurence’s unconscious form made Tharkay swallow thickly. he had experienced the suffering of men and women afflicted by fevers and all manner of diseases over his years of traveling, even his own mother. It had been years since someone so close to him had been afflicted. Tharkay paused, his heart thrummed against his chest and the thought persisted, Laurence was close to him, dear to him. He couldn’t let this happen. A clatter downstairs followed by sharp remarks showed that meadows had managed to find a doctor in record time, Tharkay decided that he was to give the man a raise after this. He stepped back as the doctor approached the door, he was old and mildly dishevelled but with a keen eye. He quickly asked Tharkay about what had happened, he explained briefly what he knew then excused himself from the room.

Tharkay now was pacing across the lawn to where Temeraire’s newly constructed pavilion stood. The cold air cooling the sweat on his body and causing him to shiver, he could see the great dragon at the bottom of the hill, he had evidently been eating and was now washing his face in the creek as a means to clean the gore from it. As Tharkay approached he lifted up his head and greeted him.

“Good morning Tenzing, what on earth is wrong?” Temeraire took in Tharkays tense face and sweat, his ruff lifting.

“Laurence is Unconscious,” Temeraire made a sound that could have been a gasp, but was closer to the rushing of wind through a tunnel. “he’s been taken with a terrible fever and a doctor is with him now.” Tharkay announced and reached out to put a hand on the Dragons leg. Temeraire wilted and turned to the house and stepping over Tharkay made his way to Laurence’s window, calling to him. Tharkay sighed and ran after the large beast, it would not do to have Laurence down and a doctor scared out of his skin all at once. He arrived at the backdoor in time to catch the doctor by the arm. The man shrugged off his hand, said that he left the medication in his room as well as instructions with Meadows, and left. Tharkay stood there in silence as the doctor made his quick escape. 

Meadows ran through with what they had to do. Twice a day they would administer the cure left by the doctor, and every hour they were to wipe Laurence with a cool cloth to keep the fever down. Tharkay bit back a snide remark to meadows about how helpful this would be, and instead left to comfort Tememraire.

He called the dragon away, striding to the creek at the end of their estate. The dragon looked utterly despondent, he drooped low as he walked before laying on the grass in silence. Tharkay had come to understand and even appreciate Temeraire’s love for conversation so he found the silence uncomfortable. His clothes were still damp with sweat and saliva from where Laurence had coughed onto him, so removing his boots he strode into the water. It was a small but deep creek and he submerged himself into the cold water. Tharkay floated for what felt like a lifetime, letting the water seep into him and cool his body, he forced himself to think about his breathing, to hold his breath for as long as he could, then he could hear Laurence wheezing, struggling to draw air into his lungs. A new surge of fear spread through Tharkay and he resurfaced in panic. Flailing in the water and making his way to shore. Temeraire lifted his head in concern and Tharkay raised a hand. He was ok, but he could still hear Laurence wheeze in his mind. Instead he approached the dragon and lay on his arm, water dripping off his form and running down his scales as he let the breeze dry him. Tharkay sighed.

“I’m sure he will be alright temeraire.” He began softly, the dragon churred in disagreement. “He is a strong man, stronger than many I’ve known, Laurence will not let this keep him down for long.” He looked up at the sky, the clouds running across his vision. “Don’t loose faith in him.”

“I just wish I could do something” Temeraire said, Tharkay nodded in agreement. Temeraires large size prevented him of being any help here. He felt pity for the great dragon and patted the leg he lay on. 

“It will be fine Temeraire.” he said, although he did not believe it.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Over several days Tharkay and Meadows cared for Laurence, a few different doctors came to the estate to discuss what more can be done and always leaving in a hurry upon seeing Temeraire, but little had changed. Occasionally Laurence would wake up somewhat, mumble gibberish or ask for water before falling again into a deep, cough-filled sleep. On the second day Temeraire stopped eating. Tharkay was not too concerned with Temeraire losing weight. (rather, the dragon had gotten spoilt over the time spent at the estate.) He feared what should happen if Laurence was to die. He rarely let such a thought occupy his mind, but when night came Tharkay found himself dwelling on the thought. His heart always chilled when he thinks about Laurence ceasing to be. On these nights he would take to sitting in Laurence’s room, tending to him for hours before falling asleep in a chair due to sheer exhaustion. Tonight was no different. 

Tharkay wrung out a cloth and placed it on Laurence’s forehead. It was getting late and Meadows had retired and hour earlier. The candle on the dresser had burnt low and cast the room in a gloomy glow. Tharkay fell into the chair beside Laurence’s bed and looked up at the ceiling. he needed a miracle. Aside from the occasional wheeze from Laurence the world was silent. Tharkay would usually take comfort in silence, but this was a dark silence that pressed with cruelty on his ears between breaths. A silence that threatened to consume everything in a heartbeat. Tharkay clenched his fists and turned his head to look at the candle flickering weakly. Laurence coughed and Tharkay tilted his head forward towards him. He was pale even in the firelight, his chapped lips parted. Tharkay leant forward and took Laurence’s limp hand in his own. He ran a thumb across Laurence’s knuckles, feeling the rough callouses on the inside of his palm with his other fingers. Laurence was someone who could not be stopped, no matter what, and Tharkay had known that from the moment they fled the guards in the sewers in Istanbul. To be brought down like this was a kind of irony that even Tharkay found to be too much.

He let the hand drop and stood, exhaustion deciding for him that he was to go to bed. He strode towards the door only to pause at a small sound. Had it been any quieter he would have thought it was the wind against the window pane or the creaking of wood settling in, but it was the creak of an unused voice that caused his heart to skip.

“Tenzing-” Laurence cracked, and Tharkay was beside him. Laurence shifted and opened his eyes, they flicked around before focusing on Tharkay who now leant down towards Laurence. He licked his dry lips and tried to speak again but all that came out was a weak cough. Tharkay Straightened and quickly retrieved a cup from the bedside and brought it too his lips. Laurence drank hungrily and then paused to cough violently, Tharkay took the moment to place the cup down. As he turned he saw Laurence attempting to sit up, the cloth on his forehead falling into his lap. Tharkay quickly placed an arm behind him in case he fell and Laurence relaxed momentarily.

“Will lie down,” Tharkay whispered, Laurence stubbornly ignored him continued to sit up, Tharkay placed his other hand on his chest and stopped Laurence from making any further motions. 

“tenz-, what?” Laurence lifted a hand to rub at his face and scowled. “Tharkay please, what’s happened?” his voice becoming stronger with every word. He looked up at him and Tharkay sucked in a breath, he did not move his hand from Laurence’s chest, where he could feel the steady heartbeat of his dear friend. Tharkay pushed his palm against Laurence’s chest and finally he complied, allowing himself to gently fall back into his bed. Tharkay withdrew himself and sat down on the edge of the bed. Laurence turned his head to the side and stared up at tharkay, the candlelight danced across his face.

“you collapsed after saying you felt faint Monday morning.” Tharkay began to explain, he tried to keep his tone gentle and clear, but something was bubbling within his gut, “and have been in and out of a fever since, the towns doctors are close to refusing to see you over temeraire existing-.” Laurence flinched, and something between satisfaction and guilt curled in his stomach. “- Temeraire is barely eating,” He began to raise his voice.“Meadows and I have been trying to keep you alive. Why did you withhold this from me,” Tharkay was close to yelling, And Laurence seemed to wilt further.

“im sorry-“ Laurence began but tharkay held up a hand and he fell silent.

“No. Will, please, next time you feel ill, stay in bed or call for me.” He turned away, looking out the window and let his voice drop to a whisper, “I can’t go through this again.” And Laurence looked up at him. Tharkay didn’t let himself breathe, His gaze kept firmly on the window opposite Laurence’s bed. He stared hard at the stars and clenched his scarred hands into fists on his knees. He sniffed, feeling a tear move slowly down his cheek with more clouding his gaze. He lifted his left hand to wipe at his face in silence. The fear he had felt surrounding Laurence’s condition and the pain of watching temeraire pick at his food before abandoning it forced its way into his chest. Tharkay felt that if he did try to breath he would fall apart all together. His teeth sank into his lower lip as he forced the feelings back when he felt Laurence slip his hand onto his. Tharkay’s heart stilled, the rushing in his ears vanishing at the warmth of the touch. He turned to look at Laurence who was still staring, this time with clarity in his eyes.

“Again?” Laurence asked and Tharkay looked down at their hands. He had done the same mere moments before. He turned his hand so that they were palm to palm, fingers interlaced, and looked up at the window. It was his mother who fell ill the first time, and like Laurence had passed from awake to asleep. But she had died in a coughing fit on the third day. Tharkay gripped Laurence’s hand tightly, That story could wait for another time.

“you should sleep” He breathed and finally looked at Laurence who seemed faintly disappointed… or tired. He nodded slightly and closed his eyes but did not withdraw his hand. Instead, he spoke

“stay.” His voice low, “sleep here, plea-“ A harsh cough cut off Laurence and Tharkay flinched. Murmuring a yes he slipped his hand from Laurence’s and stood, removing his boots and slipping out of his vest and day clothes down to his necessities. He carefully walked around the bed to the side that Laurence did not occupy and slipped under the covers. Laurence turned to face Tharkay slightly and murmured a thanks. Tharkay reached out for his hand under the covers and took it in his own. His heart beat heavily in his chest, he looked at Laurence’s profile outlined by the candlelight, he traced those cracked lips and jaw with his eyes and watched Laurence’s chest as his breathing evened out. Tharkay decided to not ask about why Laurence wanted him to stay. He yawned and as Tharkay let his eyes fall he felt with a certainty that he belonged at his side, in sickness and when this passed, in health. He brought Laurence’s hand to his lips and kissed it. He knew Laurence felt the same.

And as he drifted off, he thought of Temeraire and hoped he would not mind sharing.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought in the comments below  
> (also Meadows is someone of my creation and I kinda like him so he might show up in other fanfic for this fandom)


End file.
